I Miss You
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: "Me arrepiento por no haber estado ahí contigo, quisiera poder de nuevo tu sonrisa que me hacia sonreir a mi tambien, estas en un mejor lugar aunque no estes aqui, conmigo, jamas te olvidare porque yo te amo y siempre lo hare.." Songfic..


**Escuchen la canción mientras lo leen.. se los recomiendo cien! **

**Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece si me perteneciera Mimi terminaría con Matt.. hhahahahah en fin, solo lo uso para fines de diversión :D la cancion I Miss You tampoco me pertenece.. pertenece a la mente maestra de Miley Cyrus :D**

**por cierto no se si todavia tengo que poner la letra de la cancion en español pero de todas formas la ponga hasta abaja :D **

**disfruten el fic x)**

Nunca pensé que te extrañaría así..

Mimi:

Tu, el chico frio, que parecías resentido y siempre te molestaba, siempre me hacías sonreír aunque no hacía notar eso, siempre decía que te odiaba, ahora me equivoco que estas lejos de mí, recuerdo ese día que me dijiste que me querías.. Me abrazaste, después de todo si me querías, me abrazaste muy fuerte para no dejarme ir..pero sabias que me tenia que ir, no me quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, quisiera poder vivir un poco mas, para hacer todo lo que no hicimos..

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

Yamato:

Tu, la chica mimada, engreída y caprichosa, que la mayoría del tiempo fingí que te odiaba, me hacías reír con todas las tonterías que siempre decías, siempre fingiendo estar bien cuando no lo estabas, lo eras todo para mi, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, no quiero que me dejes aquí solo, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, no quiero que nos separemos, siempre abrazados.. sin ti.. no soy nadie..

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

Yamato:

Te extraño, lo admito, tu sonrisa tierna y hermosa que me hacia sonreír a mi también.

I miss you  
I miss your smile

Tiro una lagrima cada vez que pienso en ti, y suelto otra mas, cuando pienso que ya nada es igual sin ti..y tiro otra lagrima, porque se que no te volver a ver, nunca más..

And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now

Aunque ya no estés aquí, siempre te tendré en mi corazón te necesito aquí conmigo..

You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Mimi:

Quiero que veas lo mal que lo estoy pasando sin ti, todo lo que me sucede, quiero regresar al pasado, estoy viviendo en una pesadilla sin ti.. Muero lentamente, lo peor es que se, que no estás aquí, mis amigos lo esconden, pero sé que tú no quieres verme así, en un camilla sabiendo que en pocas horas veré la luz, y jamás volveré a regresar..

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

Yamato:

Te extraño, ¿no puedes sentirlo? No entiendes, que te necesito, te necesito más que a nada, necesito que me abraces, todo es muy diferente estas en otro lugar, no quería que te fueras de mi, ahora ya no estás más aquí.. Suelto lagrimas, porque sé que ya no estás aquí..

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Se que estas en un mejor lugar, aunque quisiera ver tu cara, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, desearía poder verte, se que estas en un mejor lugar, tienes que estar en donde tengas que estar aunque no sea aquí, conmigo..

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

Yo, te amo, Mimi Tachikawa, te extraño, como no tienes idea, puede que te haya molestado, pero eres la única que está en mi corazón, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento al haber no estado ahí, contigo, y decirte cuanto te amaba, no soportaba verte a los ojos así, luego me arrepentí y salí corriendo a verte, pero no, ya no estabas, fui con Sora Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Izzy, Joe, todos me miraron llegar, Taichi cerró los ojos, y solo negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Sora, sabía que había llegado tarde, mi corazón se rompió al asomarme al cuarto y ver, que la cama estaba vacía, al igual que la cama, estaba vacío sin ti, ahora me arrepiento al no haber llegado antes.. al no decirte antes lo mucho que te amaba..

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño, es lo único que me repito en la cabeza, te extraño, no tenerte aquí es una pesadilla.. ahora enfrente de ti, me siento peor, me siento mal, aun no dejo de pensar: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui estúpido y no fui contigo?

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Te extraño..

_Mimi Tachikawa_

_1993-2010_

_En recuerdo a una gran compañera,amiga e hija._

I MISS YOU:

Sha la la la la sha la la la la

Tu me llamabas tu angel  
Decias que yo habia venido directo del Cielo  
Y tu me abrazabas muy fuerte  
Yo pensaba en que te sentias tan fuerte  
No queria que te fueras nunca  
Queria que te quedaras aqui abrazandome

Te extrano  
Hecho de menos tu sonrisa  
Y todavia lloro una lagrima de vez en cuando  
Y aunque es diferente ahora  
Aun estas aqui abrazandome  
Mi corazon no te va a dejar ir  
Y necesito que sepas  
Te extrano  
Sha la la la la la

Te extrano  
Tu me llamabas tu sonadora  
Y ahora estoy viviendo mi sueno  
Oh quisiera que pudieras ver  
Todo lo que me esta pasando  
Estoy pensando en el pasado  
Es cierto que el tiempo vuela demasiado rapido

Te extrano  
Hecho de menos tu sonrisa  
Y todavia lloro una lagrima de vez en cuando  
Y aunque es diferente ahora  
Aun estas aqui abrazandome  
Mi corazon no te va a dejar ir  
Y necesito que sepas  
Te extrano  
Sha la la la la la  
Te extrano

Se que estas en un lugar mejor, si  
Y desearia poder ver tu cara  
Oh se que estas donde deberias estar  
Aunque no sea aqui conmigo  
Te extrano  
Hecho de menos tu sonrisa  
Y todavia lloro una lagrima de vez en cuando  
Y aunque es diferente ahora  
Aun estas aqui abrazandome  
Mi corazon no te va a dejar ir  
Y necesito que sepas  
Te extrano  
Sha la la la la la

Te extrano  
Hecho de menos tu sonrisa  
Y todavia lloro una lagrima de vez en cuando  
Y aunque es diferente ahora  
Aun estas aqui abrazandome  
Mi corazon no te va a dejar ir  
Y necesito que sepas  
Te extrano  
Sha la la la la la 


End file.
